Rain Down on Me
by AZN35
Summary: Chapter 4 completed. As Duo watches the beginnings of a new war, Heero has his hands full with a man who means to change the colonies and earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the fic. Enjoy.

On top of a large mahogany desk perched a bundle of yellow daisies protected within a clear blue vase. A woman, no older than twenty, sat hunched over a stack of papers, willing them to disappear. As each signature was written and the paper tucked away, another one would appear to take its place.

"Miss Relena?" came Madeline's timid voice, "you have a phone call on line one. It appears to be Mr. Marquis."

"Oh, wonderful! Put him through to the office phone," came Relena's cheery reply.

For two years Milliardo Peacecraft had forsaken the earth and colonies to find his home upon the planet Mars. He did have Lucrezia Noin with him, but he felt a strange emptiness, which he knew was his sister's absence.

"Relena, how have you been?" came Milliardo's gruff voice.

"Wonderful, and yourself?"

"The usual. The board of directors decided that an extra five years would not be much of a delay for the vegetation on the planet. If they keep it up, I'll be gray and old when they finally plant a tree." Relena smiled into the receiver.

"I'm sure they will get things moving. If you'd like, I would be more than happy to assist you in moving the project along. The budget has been very restricted this year, but with the new developments going on, I'm sure a little nudging in the direction of the committee would be no problem."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm actually planning on taking a small trip up to see you. Would you care if Noin and I stayed with you for a bit?" Relena could hear Milliardo's apprehension and laughed inwardly.

"That would be wonderful! There would be no greater pleasure than having you and Miss Noin visit me after so long a time. Your presence is sorely missed."

Milliardo sighed, knowing that he missed her dearly as well. "Very well. Make a tentative arrangement for March 27. We should be arriving then, but in case, be prepared. The sandstorms on the planet can create serious traveling difficulties."

"Will do. I look forward to seeing you."

"Us as well. See you soon. Bye."

Relena hung up the phone with an audible click and looked up toward the sky. Getting up from her seat, she faced the view from her large bay window. The city, never sleeping, greeted her gaze. Peace was fragile and it always would be, but Relena and the Preventers would make sure that it remained.

A soft knock on her door alerted Relena to the fact that Madeline was asking for permission to enter. "Come in."

"Miss Relena, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you have a guest."

Relena turned around only to set eyes on Quatre Winner. The young man, dressed in a dark gray suit, looked at her through joyful eyes. Noting that Madeline had left, Relena smiled brightly and walked over to give Quatre a hug. After breaking their embrace, the young politician noticed the dark glint under Quatre's normally happy face.

"Quatre, this is such a surprise. What brings you to earth? I thought Winner Corporation had a big trade deal going on with L1."

"Miss Relena, I'm here on business as well. I feel that pleasantries will not make this easier, so I will tell you straight forward. You see, a young man by the name of Jacob Valentine is requesting a sort of monopolizing of our businesses. You do remember him, right?"

"Yes, a respected politician. He came under heavy criticism for supporting White Fang during the war, but he came out relatively unscathed. Ever since he has been vying for that top spot as an economic leader. Personally, and this never leaves the room, I have little patience for the man and find him crude and unfriendly."

Quatre stifled a smile, then walked slowly toward the large window to peer out over the city that Relena loved. "You know, this peace, its more fragile than any civilian could possibly understand. The hours, the sweat, the tears, and blood can never be forgotten nor hidden. The people are trying to though, as hard as they can; they are struggling to forget the past. We cannot allow this to occur."

Relena nodded her head solemnly, thinking off to the days when life had not been painted in hues of gray. "Perhaps it is time to start our own revolution, Quatre. A war of words, not weapons. This is the time, the time when everyone is settled down in ignorance. We will fight for our beliefs."

"You are right, Miss Relena. A committee of the Earth Sphere should be gathering at the summit meeting in Geneva. If we play our cards correctly, then we may very well wake the people up and remind them that the past will always haunt the world."

Together Relena and Quatre worked through speeches, records, and files of the war and those who suffered in it. If they could, they would bring the world back together, form alliances that would not break in a hundred years, and create a peace that would at least last their lifetime. If only childish notions were correct.

Once a very little girl spoke that humanity would continue with its waltz of war, peace, and revolution. If only everyone had seen the sincere truth behind those words. The world was changing, moving on, and everyone was going to be swept up in its path.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 2

For years the colonies had progressed with the aid of ESUN. Not until that river of help turned into a trickle that the colonies lashed back. They could not wholly survive on their own without the support of the earth. Though the people could never forget the war and Operation Meteor, they found themselves digressing into the past. Squabbles broke out among delegates and peaceful negotiations turned into brutal arguments. Humanity, no matter how hard it tried, found that fighting was the only solution.

Trowa Barton sat on a plush loveseat, watching the news from his small portable T.V. Images of the President of ESUN flashed by, followed by those of other important delegates. He smirked to himself in wry humor.

"Trowa, what are you doing? The show is going to start in half an hour." Trowa looked up to see his loving "sister."

"Honestly, there's nothing we can do. The world is going crazy and the colonies are tearing themselves apart. Before you know it, we will be back to square one."

Trowa leveled the T.V. with a glare. He knew what would happen if another war were to break out. They would lose themselves amongst the death and destruction, most likely for the last time. He shuddered inwardly and slowly turned off the T.V. Cathy had already left, leaving Trowa alone with his thoughts.

The performance had been magnificent and the crowd cheered louder than Trowa had ever heard. He hoped that the peaceful times would stay, but it seemed to be in vain. Smiling children, drawn into the clowns, trapeze, and wild animals, stared transfixed at all the wonderful fun. How innocence could be so easily lost frightened Trowa. He wanted out.

Quatre read through each speech carefully. He and Relena had scanned the archives of the ESUN's private library for five days straight. Looking at an interesting speech given by the late Tabitha Quail, he noted her eagerness to find peace and the flowing words sang to him.

"Quatre, have you found anything interesting?" came Relena's quiet voice.

"Yes, in fact I have. This speech given ten years before the war is quite intriguing. The woman, Mrs. Quail, was the Secretary of Defense at the time of the speech. She spoke of complete disarmament." Leaning over, Quatre gave Relena a full view of the speech.

_"Good evening. Today's press conference shall be a continuation of the previous conference at Vienna. To start, I would like to introduce to you Tabitha Quail, the Secretary of Defense for the United States of America. _

_"Thank you. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Your participation in today's conference has given me, and the United States, positive feedback. Your presence here shows the inner strength the people hold deep within themselves. It is this strength, this courage, that drives humanity to great heights. Without you, we (referring to ESUN) are nothing._

_Yesterday a horrendous tragedy struck our homes. The bombing of Champs Elysees, Paris is a threat and tragic reminder of our pasts. We seem to forget that humans are more than puppets controlled by fate. We the people can forge ahead and create peace. _

_(Applause)_

_The people of Champs Elysees want no war though. I took a personal trip to see the people, the devastation, and the reconstruction. In my entire life I have never seen a stronger people. They bound together and started to create their lives anew. With no anger in their heart and grief fresh on their minds, they found that revenge, no matter how sweet, was not the answer. Their strength is what the world should found itself upon. _

_(Applause)_

_I only ask that the fighting cease. The world does not need another war. The colonies do not need another war. Nobody needs this war! Disarmament, complete and utter disarmament will be the only solution. When the people have nothing to fear but themselves and not the abominable machines that they have created, then we will have succeeded…" _

Relena looked over at Quatre and smiled. This woman seemed to have the exact same pacifist ideas that she held, except she knew that disarmament at this point was useless. Instead, Relena hoped for treaties. She wanted countries and colonies to unite against common threats and avoid war instead of cause it. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Quatre's stiff stance and wary eyes. Noting this, she stood up slowly, carefully walking up next to him.

"Relena, stay down. We are not alone."

Relena instead confronted the stranger with a deep frown and rigid body. She would not let Quatre be hurt, even if it meant her life. Cautiously, the unknown person stepped out from the shadows. Quatre let out a deep sigh. Trowa walked out from behind his hiding place. He noted the fear in Relena's eyes and Quatre's anger.

"Quatre, I've been expecting you," said the quiet young man.

"Yes, it seems you have. Now, if you would be so kind, tell us why you were lurking about in the shadows, scaring us out of wits."

"I wanted to test you."

Quatre looked indignant at this point. Carefully walking to his old war companion, he stuck out a hand of forced reconciliation. Trowa eyed Quatre's hand, and then shook it lightly. With their shaky friendship started once again, Relena spoke her thoughts.

"Mr. Barton, would you be kind enough to tell me why you are here?" Trowa's lips quirked up, then he frowned. Did the woman know of her danger and her blind ignorance?

"Vice Foreign Minister, I have found some information regarding the uprisings. It may be tough to take."

"Whatever you tell me, sir, I shall accept in all its entirety."

Trowa had to admire the woman's bravery. Not every person in the world could live like her. "The news I have acquired is regarding the former Gundam pilots, all of the colonies, and Operation Meteor." Relena tensed visibly, but Trowa continued. "The colonists, tired of the lack of attention to their problems, have gathered together to form protests and factions. A new faction called Eagle Storm has risen among the ranks as a leading terrorist group, in the eyes of the ESUN delegates of course."

"That's all true, Trowa, but what does that have to do with the past? We were all buried with our Gundams."

"Yes, we were, but some people have decided that its time to punish us and the demons we carry with us. Yesterday, at 0600 hours, a young man named Jin Nakahara committed an act of treason by informing the Eagle Storm leaders of our locations and giving blueprints of Ms Darlian's private estate." Looking over at Relena, Trowa noticed that she neither gasped nor cried. Her bravery was to be commended. "As of 0800 hours, the Preventers have decided that an act of terrorism by Nakahara will result in his immediate execution."

"But that will lead to rebellion and eventually revolution," Quatre whispered.

"True, but Eagle Storm's latest mission is to prepare the colonists for a second Operation Meteor. If they are pushed to the edge and the people willing commit to this act of suicide, then they will drop a colony onto Earth."

"Do you know which one? And if so, how will we handle this situation?" Relena questioned. Her diplomatic tone coming back full force, she shoved away the feelings of complete hopelessness.

"You should talk to the people. They see you as a beacon of hope and if your words bring them comfort, then maybe that comfort will turn into action and they will fight back. No matter how much you want peace, Vice Foreign Minister, it will never successfully happen. There will always be wars to fight and battles to win or lose. If it gives you any comfort, I did not think that a war would break out so early after the other ended."

"Relena, let's go. We need to make preparations for negotiations with the Eagle Storm leaders."

"You're right, Quatre, but if words do not work, then I am afraid, we may very well be committing to another war."

Together the three left the building, Quatre to his hotel, Relena to her home, and Trowa in search of Duo. If war came full circle, then every pilot of the dead Gundams would have to kill again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or its affiliates.

Chapter 3

As Relena looked out her lavish bedroom, the only thoughts that occupied her head were of war. She remembered the fighting, the dying, the anguish of the people around her and most importantly, the sacrifice five young boys made to the colonies and earth. The past seemed like a great shadow, covering up the answers that might help solve future problems. Without a clear path, Relena was afraid that the people would be swallowed up in another war.

A knock on the door startled the young Vice Foreign Minister from her thoughts. With a soft "come in," Pagan entered the room, smiling at Relena.

"Miss Relena, a phone call for you. Mr. Winner is on the other line."

"Oh? Well then, transfer his call to my room, please."

"Very well. Anything else for you?"

After a pause, Relena seemed to come upon a great realization, for she looked at the aging man with a light in her eyes. "Pagan, what do you think of this dispute? The colonies are calling for blood and freedom, but that is just a hoax. They don't need the help of ESUN, which is true in itself, but now they believe they need to cut all connections with the earth. I'm…so lost."

Pagan looked upon the young woman with a small melancholy smile. She had grown so much that even he felt lost within the frantic rush of time. Relena no longer needed him as a shoulder to cry on, but perhaps she still needed him for the encouragement that she rarely received. Being a public figure that solved monumental problems takes a toll on those in charge and Relena was no different. Pagan could see in her eyes that she was struggling every second, for her natural instincts of helping people would never fade away. She would fight for the people until her very last breath.

"Miss Relena, before I give my answer to your question, I want to tell you that I am so very proud of you," whispered the wise butler, "you sacrifice your life for the millions of lives on both the earth and colonies. Without your commitment and caring, the people would be lost."

"But Pagan, how do you know this? What if I did not become Vice Foreign Minister? What then?"

"You think too much in the past when the present is all you need. Yes, the people made mistakes. Yes, they will continue to do so, but until then, people like you are the voice of reason. For instance, look at the Gundam pilots. Before, they were lost boys, trying to find their way in a world that only wanted their skills. They fought, they bled, and they killed, but out of it all they still fought to live. You helped them achieve that goal. Though you may not have been their main reason for survival, it was your encouragement that changed their attitudes. Don't forget that even the smallest favors can change a person forever."

Relena seemed to be pondering all the information, so Pagan quickly hurried on with his speech. He knew Mr. Winner would not mind the long wait on the phone, but he still felt an obligation to Ms. Relena's friends.

"To answer your question I will tell you simply that war is inevitable. Words alone will not soothe an entire populace. The people may respect you and heed your words, but when their convictions are as strong as steel, they will not bend. I'm sorry to say that Ms. Relena."

Relena stood rooted to the ground in anguish. Tears slipped down her cheeks gradually, leaving faint trails of glistening dew. She then walked slowly toward her beloved friend and enveloped him in a hug. He knew not what to do, but carefully returned the embrace and patted her back. Moments after the action, Relena pulled back and smiled at her oldest companion.

"I'm going to transfer Mr. Winner's call now, Ms. Relena. Would you like anything more?"

"No, thank you Pagan. I'm fine now."

The old butler made his way out and no sooner the dial started to blink. Relena picked up the phone and started at the interference on the other line.

"Relena," came a rough voice, definitely not Quatre's soothing tones.

"Who is this?" Relena challenged.

"Heero."

"Heero?"

"Yes. Get out of your house immediately. Do not grab anything, just get out. Head toward the airport, but when you hit the sign saying 'Road Closed', go down that road. Do you understand?"

"Of course. Who will be there to pick me up?"

"Trowa. If you don't see the black truck, then you know the drill."

With an audible click, Heero hung up the phone and Relena quickly hung up the other end. She grabbed a pair of shoes, slipped them on and quickly walked down her stairs. Pagan sat on the stool next to her marble counter. He held her coat, hat, purse, and sunglasses. Relena would later say that the butler never missed a beat and he always knew of the dangers in and around the house.

"Pagan, be sure to set the alarm and get out the back way," Relena whispered hurriedly, "and stay close to the river."

Pagan nodded solemnly and then hurried out the back way. Relena was already on her out the front door, trying as hard as possible not to look nervous nor suspicious. Crossing the threshold of her house took longer than expected and she practically ran to the gate. Punching in the security code, the gate opened and she proceeded out. Half an hour later, she came across the "Road Closed" sign Heero had mentioned and casually started walking down the dirt road. As she walked, she thought of Pagan and his well being. She hoped that he was safe and dry.

"Relena," came a quiet voice.

Relena turned around to see the familiar face of Trowa Barton. He was standing by a gnarled tree with his gun at the ready. In the distance, Relena could hear a high-pitched whistling sound. As each second passed, it grew louder and louder. Finally she was able to see a plane in the distance before a loud explosion shook the ground under her feet. In seconds Trowa was atop of her, shielding her from falling debris. The blast would later be a cause of early hearing problems for Relena, but at that moment, all she could think of was Pagan.

Trowa felt parts of a tree fall on top of his back and a rather large rock hit his left leg. He remained conscious in case the young lady was hurt too, which he was sure she was. Slowly rolling over, he took note of her cuts and bruises. The worst was her right foot, which he had been unable to shield. It stood at an odd angle and he knew for fact that it was broken. What troubled him the most was the young woman's silence. She stared off into space as if nothing had happened. At first he took it as shock until her scream ripped through the silence.

On the old resource satellite MOII, Quatre sat debating with other colony leaders. He talked fervently with each one on the terms of war and its aftermath. Suddenly a vicious headache broke through his mind and he fell to the floor in pain. The leaders all stood up suddenly and rushed to the young man's aid. Taking him to the medical bay, the only words they could make out were "Relena."

Tears coursed down Relena's cheeks as she turned over to look at Trowa. Her "human shield" had taken most of the damage and she could tell he was in a lot of pain. Slowly, she lifted his head into her lap after scooting around a bit. Though her ankle was killing her, she knew Trowa had to be helped first and foremost.

"Trowa, talk to me. Don't pass out. Please don't leave me alone."

"Don't worry (cough cough) I'm fine."

"Stop lying. Tell me where it hurts the most and I will try to position you better. You may have broken your spine."

"Don't worry about that. I can move my right foot, but I'm sure I have broken ribs and my left leg's been crushed."

"Did you bring a radio? A phone?"

"Yeah, it's in the truck about half a mile up that trail," wheezed Trowa as he pointed to a narrow path leading into the thick tangles of a nearby forest.

"I'm going. We both need medical attention and no one is going to find us way out here."

"Alright, stay to the trees. If you see anyone, hide. My other gun is in my boot. Take it and conceal it."

Relena carefully took the loaded weapon and stuck it in the waistband of her pants, then covered it up with her tattered blouse. Slowly she stood on one wobbly leg. Nearby she noticed amid the rubble and debris a large stick that would serve as a makeshift crutch. Hopping over, with a few stumbles on rocks jutting out of the ground, she picked up the new crutch and began her slow journey.

The broken young man could do no more than worry for the woman. She had an inner strength that none of the Gundam pilots could posses. Silently cursing his position, he shifted a little and laid his head on his arm, hoping she would make it out alive.

Navigating the trail on one foot and a twisted crutch proved harder than Relena had expected. She constantly faltered and had fallen onto her good knee at least five times, yet she persisted. If they made it out, then she could go look for Pagan. With the last of her strength, she pushed herself up a steep incline and fell down the other side only to discover the truck in flames. Fear settled into her chest as she stared at the horrid sight. Sinking into the ground, she fisted her hands at her sides and let out another heart wrenching scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or its affiliates.

By the way, RAINDOWNONMERAINDOWNONME means a shift in the story. Sorry if it's confusing.

Chapter 4

Duo Maxwell edged along a high precipice in the freezing temperatures of Russia. Once the God of Death or Shinigami, he had relinquished that role for that of another, a citizen. He had lived peacefully with his friend, Hilde, in a small junk shop located in an undisclosed colony. The time following the Eve Wars anda young girl's attempt at a dictatorship was serene. Not only had he resumed his love of the parts he had once piloted, but he also had created a home, a word foreign to his ears at one point in his life. Now he was far from that safe haven and in a dangerous situation involving politics, lives, and war.

"Zero-two," came the cracked voice over his radio, "where is your position?"

"About 15 kilometers from the last base on the Leningrad front. Exact location unknown. Seems like I have one hell of a view, though. I can see the base from here and the lay of the land for a good ways."

"Roger that, Zero-two. Remember, no enemy confrontation. If your identity or location is compromised, abort immediately."

"Copy. I will be setting up camp at 0800 hours. From there I will commence with Operation Overlook."

"Affirmative. Good luck."

"Thanks. Over and out, good buddy."

The cackling of the radio went dead and from then on, Duo knew he would be alone for at least 48 hours. Ever since the threat of the colonies and the ESUN's failure to relieve the problem, many airbases were overriding protocol and activating new units. Duo was to observe and report on Russia's largest airbase, the center of a massive upheaval.

Two months ago the Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Romanovich issued a complete rearmament of his military, air force, and navy. A new arms race had begun, except these weapons were deadlier and if used incorrectly, the world would truly be destroyed. ESUN had tried to halt the impending trouble, but only succeeded in losing one of their most powerful allies. Russia had left ESUN and had reformed their old Communist Party ways of the 1920s. Karl Marx would have been proud.

"Damn if it isn't colder than a witch's titty," Duo muttered to himself. He had found a small cave in the mountain and decided that that would be his lookout point. Setting up his camera, food supplies and sniper rifle, he pulled his snow-white parka closer to his face and hoped for the best.

RAINDOWNONMERAINDOWNONMERAINDOWNONME>

"Yes, you back there."

"Representative Fulmer, is it true that the colonies are uniting together for the last time?"

"I will not answer that question because of its lack of faith of uniting the colonies. We have not even seen the beginning of what the earth shall see. Following the example of Dr. Valentine, we will set a new era into motion, one where the colonies are the powerhouses, not the other way around."

"Sure, but what of the people? If you were to hold a vote right now, do you think they would back that up?"

"That is an answer easily given. What is best for the people is war. Without war, the colonies will continue to be the slaves of the earth. The people may protest now, but soon they will realize their folly and join in the cause."

"Sir, is it possible that a colony may rebel and withdraw from the already shaky alliance?"

"Always a possibility, but never an answer. What is wrong is to let the masses that do not understand war control those that know what is best. If a colony rebels, then we shall take drastic measures to ensure that every plan goes into action. The hope of the millions relies on the sacrifice of the few."

"Representative!"

"One more question!"

"If I may speak up?"

"Are you sure…?"

"What are your plans…?"

"That is all the questioning for today. Tomorrow the conference of the ESUN's delegates may ultimately decide the fate of the colonies and earth."

With that Representative William Avery Fulmer walked off-stage and into his dressing room. If the world would not bend to his ideals, then the world would be burnt to ashes and created anew.

Watching his face in the mirror, Fulmer smiled crazily at himself, knowing that he would lead a revolution. His eyes gleamed with anticipation and malice. If the colonies would not follow in his footsteps, then they would fall. He would be sure of that.

Outside his room stood a young man with bright green eyes and long black hair. He was scrawny in appearance, but that did not hide the maturity in his face nor the battle scars in his stance. He kept note of where the "colony bastard" went, as Duo put it so amicably. If Representative Fulmer went to the slums, he would follow, if he went to Antarctica, he would follow. The job description was broad and in terms of espionage, not coups. To Heero Yuy, Fulmer was a nuisance to society and when the time came, he would have no trouble putting the man in prison for the rest of his life.

As Heero waited outside the man's door, he wondered about the other team members of Squad 6. Duo was in Russia, Trowa helping Relena, Quatre on the colonies, Wufei on space patrol with Sally, and Milliardo on his way to earth. Every one of the members had checked in last night with the exception of Trowa. Heero wasn't frantic, not yet, be he felt a sense of foreboding and worried for the clown and the Vice Foreign Minister.

RAINDOWNONMERAINDOWNONMERAINDOWNONME>

Duo watched through foggy goggles as the daily patrol took the rounds, changed shift, and went on their way. He noticed the heavy security, including the garrisons and snipers. Everything was organized down to the last uniform on every soldier. If he hadn't of known better, he would have mistaken them for OZ soldiers of old. He shuddered involuntarily and closed his eyes to block out the unwanted memories.

He tried to think of Hilde, his beautiful friend, who helped him realize his own worth. She had been his guide to the new world of peace and tranquility. Though more often than not she was seen wielding a hammer in his direction, he knew it was only for joke. If he had known better, he would have proposed to her already, but he still feared the past and felt that he was unworthy of her love.

Into the distance a loud crash could be heard, followed by the security alarms blaring their high-pitched tune. Duo immediately calculated the trouble area and watched with baited breath as the soldiers around the area rushed to the commotion. Ten minutes later, the sirens stopped and a man in rags could be seen being carried away by two Russian soldiers. Duo cursed and called in. Their informant had just been captured.

Cursing under his breath, Duo broke radio silence and called in an emergency warning. He knew that in two hours, there would be another reason for war and revenge. ESUN would have its hands full trying to deal with the anger of the Russians and the threat of the colonies. Sinking into his freezing nook, he pretended to drift away, to the abyss that cared not for war or death, but nothing, absolutely, pitch black nothing.


End file.
